Examples of communication terminals include smartphones, portable phones, and tablet terminals. In addition to simply performing a communication, various applications have been able to be executed using a communication terminal in recent years.
Examples of applications executed using a communication terminal include an application called a “native application”. The native application is directly executable on an Operating System (OS) of a communication terminal.
Examples of applications executed using a communication terminal also include an application called a “Web application”. The Web application is executed on an execution environment having a browser function.
The native application and the Web application may be communicated with using services from an external server. When services from the external server are used, the native application and the Web application are authenticated. In this case, authentication information is requested. A cookie is an example of the authentication information. A technology has been proposed for using the cookie to authenticate a web client for a web server (see, for example, patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-257048